A Very Pleasant Surprise
by Lady Wesker
Summary: Entry for Project X contest. One shot. RainxWesker pairing. Rain gets a very pleasant surprise in the form of Albert Wesker.


**My entry for Project X contest. I decided to do a oneshot with Rain and Wesker. I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of it's characters, Capcom does. I DO NOT own Rain, she belongs to Project X. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

Rain Redfield is sitting on her sofa in her apartment, watching TV with her brother Chris and sister Claire. The Redfields were living in peace for the first time since Raccoon City. About a year ago, Rain was in the control of Albert Wesker, Chris's arch nemesis. When Chris and Claire had learned what had happened, they immediately began a search for the pair. After many gruelling weeks, they finally found Wesker and Rain. A fight broke out resulting in Rain being freed from Wesker's control and the man himself being killed. The memory of what happened during her time with Wesker still kept her up at night but she was feeling better now that she was spending more time with her loved ones. Rain was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her brother and sister laughing.

"What is so funny you guys?" She asks them.

They both stop laughing before Chris answers her, "Oh Cartmen just done something funny. That's all little squirt."

Rain gave her brother a small glare. That nickname annoyed her and Chris knew that but he still called her that just to irritate her. They sat watching South Park until it finished then Chris and Claire left to get some sleep. They really didn't like leaving Rain on her own because of everything that happened but Rain had to assure her overprotective siblings that Wesker was dead so there was no chance of that ever happening again. She walked them to the front door and gave each of them a hug.

"You make sure to get some sleep Rain, ok. No staying up late listening to music." Claire said after breaking the hug with her sister.

Rain rolled her eyes and said, "Oh alright then I won't stay up too late." Both sister laughed and Rain embraced her older brother.

"Stay safe, little squirt."

Rain gave her brother a slap on his arm before chuckling. After a final hug, Rain was left all alone in her apartment. As soon as she was sure her brother and sister were out of earshot, she put on Until The End by Breaking Benjamin, turned up the volume and started dancing around the place. Unknown to her, she wouldn't be alone for much longer.

A black car with black tinted windows, was sitting parked outside Rain's apartment. The driver of the car had been watching the place for quite a while now and was sitting waiting on the apartment owner's visitors to leave. The driver spotted a man and a woman leaving the apartment, get into a car and drive off. He waited a few more minutes before climbing out his own car and shutting the door. He ran a hand through his gel slicked blonde hair before saying, "Time for our little reunion dear heart." He chuckles then makes his way into the apartment.

Rain is still dancing around her apartment but is now listening to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. With the music being that loud, she didn't hear her front door opening then closing. The mysterious blonde man just stood there watching the scene happening before him. A girl with reddish brown hair, wearing a tank top and shorts was dancing around the room with her eyes closed. Rain continued dancing until she bumped into something or rather someone. Before she could fall to the ground she felt a pair of strong hands grab her arms and pull her up. Rain opened her eyes and they widened in shock and fear. There standing in front of her was Albert Wesker. She noticed that the music had stopped playing and they were in complete silence. He let go of her as she backed away shaking her head in disbelief. He chuckled at her actions.

"No freakin way. You can't still be alive. How many damn lives do you have." Rain was saying still backing away from Wesker as he continued to walk towards her, chuckling.

"I take it you're surprised to see me dear heart." He says still walking towards her.

Rain continues stepping away from Wesker until her back comes into contact with the wall. "What the hell do you want Wesker." She practically shouts at him. He is still walking towards her when she gets her answer from him.

"I would think that is obvious."

Rain looks around for a weapon she can use against him but the only thing she sees is a pillow. It is no use against him but she has to try something. So she grabs it and throws it at him in an attempt to escape through the front door. She only takes a few steps when Wesker uses his superhuman speed to grab Rain by the throat and pin her against the wall.

"Now that was a little childish, dear Rain. Did you honestly believe that a mere pillow would harm me let alone stop me." Rain was finding a bit difficult to breathe. Wesker notices this and loosened his grip on her but he didn't let her go.

"I was kinda hoping it would but oh well." She gives a small laugh then Wesker uses his other hand and brings it to her face. Rain flinches thinking Wesker is going to hit her but is surprised when he strokes her cheek in the most gentle way she thought possible. She can't help but relax a little under his touch. "Why are you here, Wesker. If you're looking for Chris he isn't here."

Wesker removes his hands from her throat ad face and placed them on her hips. His thumbs rubbing in circles on her hips. Rain is a little weary of his actions but she doesn't fight against it. She likes it but she isn't going to tell him that.

"I am here to see you dear heart." He takes off his shades and places them on the nearby table before putting his hands back on Rain's hips.

"Oh really. That's good to know." She notices that Wesker's face is leaning much more closer to her face that she feel his hot breath on her face. "Eh Wesker, you're a little to close for comf…"

She is stopped when Wesker crashes his lips upon hers. At first she is surprised and doesn't return the kiss but when she feels his tongue licking at her mouth begging for entry, she gives in. She opens her mouth and gives his tongue entry. His tongue battles with hers for dominance which he wins of course. Rain wraps her arms behind Wesker's neck as his hands roam all over her back. Both Wesker and Rain moan into the kiss as it becomes more passionate. Wesker hands roam down her back, over her hips and onto her thighs. He rubs his hands up and down them before picking her up in his arms, bridal style and heading for her bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom he kicks the door open and kicks it closed before putting Rain down gently on the bed.

He removes his jacket, gloves, sock and shoes before climbing on top of her. He claims her lips again in a heated kiss. Rain runs her hands over Wesker's well defined chest causing Wesker to emit a low growl. Rain begins to undo the buttons of his shirt. With the buttons undone, she slides the shirt off his broad shoulders. She breaks the kiss to gaze upon his god like body. She runs her hands over his chest as he kisses her neck. His hands slide under her tank top. He lifts her up slightly so he can remove her tank top. With the tank top removes, he pushes her gently back on the bed and his hands begin to busy themselves with her breasts. Rain arches her back at the touch of his hand and gives slight moan of pleasure.

"I take it you like that, my dear." Rain crashes her mouth onto his this time and they continue their heated kiss. A few moments later with all clothes removed and lying on the floor, Wesker takes a second to admire Rain's body. To him, she is a goddess and he finds himself unable to control himself and he slides a finger into her. Rain gives a gasp of pleasure as he slides them back an forth. Wesker then inserts a second finger and repeats the motion. After doing that, he removes his fingers and settles himself in between her legs. Without warning, he thrust himself hard into her burying himself deep within her. Rain was really glad she had done this before other wise, this would hurt like hell. She began to move her hips at a rhythmic pace with his. They continue like this for a while, kissing each other in the process. After a few more thrusts, Rain reached her climax and Wesker followed soon after. He pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his back. Rain cuddles into him. Both of them are covered in sweat and completely spent. They lay there in silence for a few seconds before Wesker says, "I take it I am forgiven for my actions, dear heart."

Rain runs a finger along his chest and looks up to face him. "Well not completely but in time, I might fully forgive you." She plants a small kiss upon his lips before both of them succumb to sleep. While drifting off to sleep, Rain was hoping and praying that Chris and Claire wouldn't find out.

_**That was my first lemon. I was really nervous writing this. I really hope you like it. Anyway this was a oneshot for Project X contest. Please check out some of my other stories.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


End file.
